Un départ, une tristesse
by Riza-Mustang-Chan
Summary: La pluie tombe à flots. Elle ne sait plus depuis quand. Son seul souhait est de quitter ce monde abject qui l'a si souvent rejetée. Ce qu'elle vient de subir n'est qu'une énième répétition, peut-être plus douloureuse que les autres... OS


_Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fois que je poste une fic sur le fandom de Fairy Tail, celui de ma prédilection étant plutôt Fullmetal Alchemist. Cet Os est le fruit de l'inspiration du moment. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, malgré qu'il ne soit pas très long :)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

La pluie tombe à flots. Elle ne sait plus depuis quand. Elle ne sait même plus ce qui l'a attirée sur ce trottoir ruisselant. Et pourtant, elle marche, sans but, sans compter les minutes qui s'égrainent les unes après les autres, avec pour seule animation de l'esprit une question. Qui se répète, qui s'inverse, se tortille, mais garde tout de son sens premier. Une question qui la heurte par son absurdité, et que pourtant, toute personne s'est un jour amenée à poser.

Ses pieds non chaussés se traînent silencieusement dans la saleté. Ils s'en imbibent, sans que leur possesseur semble s'en inquiéter. Elle poursuit sa marche, imperturbable. Les battements de son cœur tendent vers une irrégularité, rythmée par des syllabes dissonantes, tandis que ses membres tremblotants suivent ses pulsions.

Elle trébuche. Une, deux fois. Son pantalon se déchire sous l'impact. Elle se relève. Une, deux fois.

Soudain, sa marche se stoppe. Son regard embué a croisé les contours flous d'un banc oublié sur la chaussée. Elle laisse son corps dégoulinant s'affaisser sur celui-ci. Le poids qu'il a courageusement supporté ces derniers temps est enfin retombé dans un grand fracas de hurlements.

Cela fait des mois que ses sentiments oscillent entre la rage et le désespoir, qu'ils explosent contre les personnes de son entourage lorsqu'elle est à bout. La tristesse brise alors le barrage retenant ses larmes, jusqu'à libérer des cris gutturaux qui résonnent entre les sombres murs délimitant sa chambre.

Les gouttes douloureuses inondent son visage rejeté vers l'arrière, et se mélangent au liquide salé s'écoulant de ses paupières.

Aujourd'hui, tout s'est superbement écroulé pour elle. Tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Tout ce pourquoi elle avait souffert sans lui en dire un mot. Tout cela, sous le vacarme des cris.

« Au lieu de ne rien dire à Juvia, tu aurais pu avouer que tu ne voulais même plus la voir ! »

« Tout ça pour en arriver là… »

« C'est pour cette petite salope en plus ! »

« Comme si tu m'avais réellement aimée… »

« Mais tu vas la fermer à la fin ! Juvia ne veut plus rien entendre ! »

« Je ne t'aime plus, Juvia… »

Ces vociférations sont comme imprimées au plus profond de ses tympans qu'elle ne prend même plus la peine de boucher. Ses yeux sont fermés, donnant à son corps blanc un aspect cadavérique. Ils ont arrêté de déverser de quelconques sécrétions.

Plus rien ne lui importe à présent. Tout en elle n'est que tristesse. Celle-ci suinte littéralement de son corps, bien plus visible que l'eau la frappant de plein fouet. Des larmes auraient l'air bien pathétiques face à ce spectacle affligeant.

Elle sent son cœur se briser. Elle a envie de l'arracher à sa poitrine pour qu'il cesse de la faire souffrir. Un manque qui lui paraît incomblable l'emprisonne. Depuis trop longtemps.

Alors elle se contente de penser que la vie est cruelle. Que c'est la seule explication plausible. Elle pense qu'elle a un problème. Qu'elle doit posséder un défaut qui repousse ce qu'elle désire. Elle pense qu'elle enchaîne les erreurs. Qu'elle n'est bonne qu'à ça.

Et tandis que ses pensées la détruisent un peu plus, le ciel pleure pour elle. Ce sera certainement l'unique fois où il aura fait preuve de compassion, envers toutes ces femmes trahies par l'amour.

* * *

_Alors ? Impressions, avis, opinions ? J'ai écrit cet Os dans des conditions assez particulières, donc s'il tend un peu vers le "drame", c'est assez normal. Je l'ai associé à Juvia car je trouvais qu'elle était la plus à même de ressentir ceci. Un amour inconditionnel cause toujours de grandes souffrances. Ca lui allait assez bien ^^_

_En espérant que vous ayez apprécié :)_


End file.
